Bonjour,ceci est niais ouje n'ai pas d'idée de titre
by AlexyWoods
Summary: [Spoil épisode 29] Armin et Sucrette sortent enfin ensemble mais Alexy de son côté, suit un amour à sens unique envers Kentin...ou pas ( ALERTE C'EST NIAIS ET COURT, TRÈS NIAIS, C'EST DE LA MERDE EN BOITE QUOI...niais - )


**...Hum, ça fait une éternité que je suis plus aller sur ce site. Je ne me souviens même plus de mon ancien compte pour dire.**

 **Aloooors...je poste un bébé one-shot bien niais qui se passe pendant l'épisode 29 d'Amour Sucré car j'ai fait une crise dans celui-ci en refaisant un replay libre avec Kentin ( mon but étant d'avoir toute les illustrations, celle de Kentin est la seule qui me manque ) mais il se trouve qu'en choisissant Kentin on brise le coeur d'Alexy...JE SUIS UNE CRIMINELLE PUTAIN J'AI BRISÉ LE COEUR DE MON MEILLEUR AMIIIIIIII D'8 ET MON OTP EN MÊME TEMPS /TRACTEUR/**

 ***toussote* Donc pour me sentir, mieux j'ai écrit...ça, un one-shot dégoulinant de niaiserie...a que wala 8D**

 **PS: J'ai une la sainte flemme de prendre mon Bescherelle pour corriger...**

* * *

Les ateliers d'art venaient de commencer.

Alexy qui s'était retrouvé en sculpture avec Kim et Lysandre bien malgré lui, pensa aux récents événements. Son jumeau sortait enfin avec Sucrette après avoir passé une éternité à se tourner autour sans qu'il ne se passe quoi que ce soit, mais finalement avec l'aide de Rosa et de lui même, les tourtereaux avaient finis ensemble.

Tout est bien qui finit bien, dirait-on...mais pas pour tout le monde, Alex, lui malheureusement, suivait un amour à sens unique.

Quelle idée aussi de tomber amoureux de son meilleur ami, hétéro qui plus est.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait, bien au contraire, à croire que les hommes gays étaient en voie de disparition.

Il l'aimait vraiment son Kentinou.

Alexy ne connaissait pas le brun depuis très longtemps mais assez pour être tomber sous son charme.

Mais il s'était résigné depuis le début, Kentin était ce qu'on appelait un pur hétéro, il a quand même été fou amoureux de Sucrette pendant un bon bout de temps. Il ne se faisait pas de film.

L'adolescent aux cheveux bleus releva la tête de sa sculpture, qui ne ressemblait à rien, en entendant Kim le rappeler à l'ordre, lui disant d'arrêter de rêvasser. Lexy aurait bien voulu lui répliquer que Lysandre en faisait de même, mais on parlait de Lysandre là, il passait sa vie dans ses pensées.

Ni lui, ni Kim n'étaient vraiment doué, voir pas du tout, pour la sculpture. Le garçon aux yeux vairons était le seul à y arriver, à croire qu'il savait tout faire.

Quand ils eurent enfin finileurs sculptures et eu l'approbation de Pierrick, Alexy décida d'aller voir ce que les autres clubs faisaient, ou plutôt ce qu'un club en particulier faisait.

Le club de couture où étaient Rosa et Kentin, il y allait bien sur pour voir le dernier mais Rosalya lui donnait une deuxième excuse d'aller le voir. Non seulement il aimait la couture mais il pouvait dire qu'il venait voir la jeune fille car il s'ennuyait sans paraître suspect aux yeux de Kentin et sans qu'il pense, qu'il venait pour le taquiner.

Le garçon aux lentilles roses se dirigea en direction de la salle de classe B.

En s'approchant de celle-ci, il entendit des cris venant autant de Rosalya que de Kentin et Capucine, il se battait là-dedans ou quoi ?

Alexy ouvra la porte discrètement pour se ramasser un bout de tissus sur la figure. Personne ne semblait l'avoir remarquer, Rosalya et Kentin criait des phrases incompréhensibles. Alors que Capucine, leva les yeux avant de sortir.

Il ricana, s'approcha de Rosa et la déstabilisa en mettant ses mains devant ses yeux tout en demandant :

« Vous nous faites la reconstitution de la deuxième guerre mondiale avec du tissus ou quoi ? »

Rosalya se dégagea et se retourna vers Alexy :

« Ce n'est pas ma faute, Kentin est vraiment difficile ! Rouspéta-elle en lançant un regard étrange à Kentin.

Celui-ci la fixa, l'a remerciant du regard de l'excuse qu'il venait de lui donner.

« Difficile ?! Mais tu as vu ce que tu voulais me faire porter ?! »

Alex ne comprit pas cette échange étrange qu'il y avait entre ces deux-là. Ils lui cachaient quelque chose...A peine, la phrase de Kentin finit, ils recommencèrent à se disputer. Alexy les observa se battre quelques minutes avant que Rosalya poussa un sifflement indigné et ramassa ses affaires avant de quitter la salle.

Kentin soupira de soulagement et jeta un rapide regard à Alexy avant de prendre ses affaires et de lui faire signe de le suivre.

« Vous vous disputiez pourquoi, encore ? Demanda doucement Alexy.

-Sincèrement ?...Je n'en ai aucune idée. Souffla-t'il en détournant le regard. »

Il mentait, Alexy le sentait à 10km, Kentin ne savait pas du tout mentir.

« Il pourrait être écrit à l'indélébile « Je mens » sur ton front que ça serait pareil. »

Le bleuté ricana légèrement sous le regard incrédule du brun. Ce dernier soupira en se disant qu'il faudrait vraiment qu'il apprenne à mentir. Kentin sentait le regard d'Alexy sur sa nuque et savait qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire avant de savoir, le pourquoi du comment.

« Rien qui te concerne »

Cette phrase fit froncer les sourcils au bleu. Si ça ne le concernait pas pourquoi il le cachait ? Il le demanda à Kentin qui lui répondit pas un grognement.

Alex accéléra le pas pour se retrouver face au brun, qui dû s'arrêter d'un coup. Le premier déglutit en voyant que seulement 15 cm les séparait l'un de l'autre. Il essaya de regarder le brun dans les yeux avec un air de défi mais celui-ci paraissait plus effrayé et indécis qu'autre chose.

Kentin retenu son souffle en fixant Alexy, il était comme hypnotisé par les lèvres de ce dernier.

« Avec Rosalya...on parlait de mon attirance...

-Ton attirance ? Tu es amoureux de quelqu'un ? »

Le brun déglutit :

« Oui...mais c'est assez compliqué...

-C'est sûr que si elle est déjà en couple...

-...Hein ?

-Tu es amoureux de Sucrette n'est-ce pas ? Et elle est avec Armin...

Kentin ricana sous le regard interlocuté d'Alex :

« Ce n'est pas Sucrette...

-Ow...c'est une fille du lycée ?

-...ce pour quoi je me disputais avec Rosalya était que je n'osais pas assumer... »

L'adolescent aux yeux roses regarda celui aux yeux émeraude, comprenant de moins en moins :

« Tu n'assumes pas quoi ? Ton amour pour cette fille ?

-...ce n'est pas une fille...

Le cerveau d'Alexy venait de complètement bug, il papillonna des yeux pour essayer de se remettre les idées en place :

« ...je crois que j'ai mal compris.

-Non Alexy...je suis...amoureux d'un homme...

-Tu...TU QUOI ?

Kentin grimaça légèrement au cris sur-aiguë du garçon en face de lui et il soupira devant son regard choqué. Le brun semblait avoir pris une grande confiance en lui d'un coup.

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça te choque ? Tu es gay, à ce que je sache.

-Oui ! Moi pas toi !

-Je ne suis pas gay, c'est vrai...

-...je ne comprends plus rien là, tu sais ?

-Je ne suis pas gay car je n'aime qu'un seul homme, les autres ne m'intéressent pas.

-...hein ? »

Alexy avait peur de comprendre. Le brun le fixait déterminé...est-ce qu'il parlait de lui ? Non, c'était impossible, il ne pouvait...il pouvait ?

Plongé dans ses pensées, le bleuté sursauta en sentant une main glissé sur ses hanches avant de l'attraper et de l'attirer contre le corps du garçon en face de lui.

« Tu ne comprends pas, ou tu ne veux pas comprendre? »

Alexy bégaya quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de sentir une deuxième main touché cette fois-ci sa joue, il fixa celle-ci avant de retourner aux yeux de Kentin qui s'était grandement rapprocher. Il ne devait rester pas plus de 5 cm entre leurs lèvres.

« Je peux ? »

C'était une question qui n'attendait pas de réel réponse.

Sans dire un mot de plus, Kentin plaqua ses lèvres sur celle de son ami, malgré les apparences, il avait peur de la réaction de son vis-à-vis alors il ne fit rien de plus que poser ses lèvres sur celle du bleuté mais cela ne dura que quelques secondes avant qu'Alex n'aggripe fermement le nuque du brun et approfondit le baiser. Il n'allait pas se faire prier malgré le fait qu'il ne comprenne pas grand chose, il attendait ça depuis trop longtemps sans vraiment y croire. Kentin sourit dans le baiser.

Ils s'embrassèrent en plein milieu du couloir pendant plusieurs minutes avant de finalement se séparer, ils haletaient légèrement.

Alexy sourit, un sourire qui faisait presque la moitié de son visage et demanda :

« -Tu m'aimes ?

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi. »


End file.
